Aaron Carter
"From beginning to end I say thankyou....... The fame the fortune the more came from JCW. Quickest growing fed that grew upon my eyes. So long JCW, you will be remembered deeply into my soul." - Aaron Carter "JCW 2009" ---- Incredibly serious, shockingly driven. Carter is of the opinion that there is something seriously wrong with the world, and finds it troubling that it is one in which he is forced to live in, and also one in which he is forced to raise his stepdaughter in. He is a very much a family man, and will do absolutely anything that he considers necessary to protect them. He is also quite charismatic, which often combines with the fact the he is extremely aggressive, and this creates a very persuasive personality. He is not above attempting to pull others under his influence, and will often actively scout anyone that he thinks is willing to listen. His aggressiveness also gives way to the fact that he is very emotional, almost to the point that his behavior could be described as erratic. He will often be exceptionally happy one moment, only to be sharing a sense of regret at things that have happened in the past the next moment. This is also reflected in his appearance, which seems to change on a day-to-day basis. Lastly, he is amazingly morally driven. He's not at all beyond looking down on those that fail to meet his expectations. He is very much an anti-drug, "anti-stupidity" sort of person, and considers the influence of drugs "throughout human history" to be one of humanity's greatest downfalls. In his dislike of the world and its apparent weaknesses, he has declared himself a "Saint", believing that he is a bright light amidst a curtain of darkness. .. align:: right On the surface, Aaron Rain is a man that seems to have had everything in life. A good childhood with loving parents. A respectable amount of talent in his chosen profession. A happy family consisting of a beautiful wife and adorable step-daughter. But at some point he seems to have realized that things are not quite complete... Or even just not as they should be. His career has seen its share of highs and a lows, more often than not from his own doing. Both his appearance and his personality seem to be in a constant state of transition, changing from respectably sophisticated to teenage goth, and from frighteningly determined to playfully oblivious. The beginning of 2008, he has found himself out of work, having watched his home promotion fall to the side. Rather than moving on from this disappointment, he has disappeared from the wrestling world. Now, however, it seems that the time has come to return. What should be expected? Where will he go? And, the question that always seems to be asked, and yet is never answered...Why is he the way he is? Aaron was born to prominent family in St. Paul in 1982. His family made their riches in the lumber business and James was afforded every advantage as a youth. He was sent to the finest private schools in the metro. At a very young age he developed an affinity for music and despite his parents wishes to learn a "civilized" instrument such as the piano or the violin, Aaron instead chose to learn the guitar. He started playing in underground clubs around the twin cities as the age of 15 without his parents knowledge or consent and attracted a small underground following. He graduated from Providence Academy at the age of 17 and decided to pursue a career in music instead of attending Carlton College in Northfield, Minnesota as both of his parents and grandparents had. This greatly angered and disappointed his father who disowned him. Aaron disappeared for several years and recently reappeared as the lead singer and guitarist of the band "Running Out of Time." Aaron revealed in a recent interview with Space Junkies Magazine that he has been training as a professional wrestler for the last 5 years and was continuing his training in hopes of joining up with PCW. On May 26, 2006, Aaron officially signed his PCW contract and become a stand out competitor. When PCW closed its door Aaron made a brief appearance in No Limit Championship Wrestling. Unsatisfied there, Aaron took time off from the world of professional wrestling, working odd jobs where he could find them to supplement his income. A chance encounter with PCW's own, Lantlas Anduril, brought James out of retirement and into Championship Wrestling International. After a brief feud with Geno; CWI closed its doors and the young wrestler again found himself with out a job. Again forced to work odd jobs to make money, James had all but given up on wrestling until an E-mail from the PCW home offices came through. With Pure Class Wrestling re-opening its doors, Aaron packed up and returned to Greenville South Carolina to be a part of wrestling history in PCW. But it wasn't to be. PCW was forced to close its doors after only three shows, selling the contracts of its stars to GOW should they wish to continue in the wrestling business. He was told early in life he possessed the "Gift Of Gab". He was told he should've been a lawyer. If anyone could talk himself in or out of a situation, Carter could. Aaron never had the passion to be a lawyer. He didn't want to stay in school any longer than necessary. But he did want his voice to influence as many people as possible. After receiving his degree in 2002, he was given a chance to work in radio. Rob made his big splash at the top-rated urban station in Washington D.C., taking the moniker of "The Voice of Choice". Carter had the top-rated night time show in the D.M.V. (D.C, Maryland and Virginia) for several months. After doing so well, Aaron began thinking of his next challenge. He received a call from his brother Kwame' that would change his career path. After allowing his contract with the radio station to expire, he chose to join his brother to train for a chance in professional wrestling. "Leaving D.C. was a tough decision," stated Carter in an interview. "I had the top show! But my brother wanted to do the damn thing! So, we handled our business." Already athletic, it didn't take "The Bros" too long to get noticed. Aaron signed a one-year deal, with his brother Kwame', with Empire Wrestling Federation. They would go on to win the EWF World Tag Team Titles several months later. Allowing their one-year contract to expire and become free agents, they would sign a new, lucrative two-year deal with the federation, and win the championships two more times before the federation ceased operations. He had lond rivarlies with Scott William, Draper Gilliam, Media:Physhiah El' Hundre and The T Man. He defeated them all for titles and for everything. They made his temp run high and made his victories from TKO to submission. Entrance Banned From Heaven by Children of Bodom http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJdEC5gG0iM Juggalo Championship Wrestling scissor kick. "Double D" Dave Daniels - Face first onto the mat! Ace Lyons - Kylie stomps Lil Champ in the head. Kylie drops an elbow... Lil Champ rolls out of the way and Kylie hits the mat. Lil Champ stands up. Lil Champ bounces off the ropes and runs toward Kylie. Lil Champ lands a running knee drop on Kylie. Lil Champ climbs to his feet. Lil Champ drops a fist on her. Lil Champ climbs to his feet. Enigma pulls "PrimeTime"Sotty Wells upright to his feet. He takes "PrimeTime"Sotty Wells to the ropes. He grabs his legs and trys to dump "PrimeTime"Sotty Wells out of the ring. "PrimeTime"Sotty Wells breaks loose and falls to the mat. He scoops up "PrimeTime"Sotty Wells and tosses "PrimeTime"Sotty Wells out to the floor. bell rings... ding... ding... ding... Heather Lyons - The winner of the battle royal... and new WHC Number 1 Contender... ENIIIGMAAA!! plays. Winner by Elimination: Enigma Match Value: $1,860.00 Enigma stands in the ring and raises his arm.He takes the mic off Heather and stands for a second to catch his breathe. Enigma:"THUG...I TOLD YOU THAT I WAS COMING FOR YOU! AND I TOLD YOU THE MAFIA WOULD SUFFER!TONIGHT IS THE START OF A NEW ERA!ENIGMA IS COMING AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU HARDKORE PUSSIES CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Commentator:"ENIGMA HAS DOME IT...WHAT WILL THIS HOLD FOR JCW AND THE MAFIA. HE HAS THROUGH A SPANNER IN THE WORKS AND IM PRETTY SURE THE MAFIA WONT BE HAPPY ABOUT IT!Well folks we will see you next week,for another night of MADNESS!" The scene fades out showing Enigma celebrating in the ring. END SEGMENT The JCW is a praised federation and that's why I joined and it has a gift I don't know what that gift is yet but I will figure it out. I entered the gym and took my shoes off before I stepped on the mat. I also took off my sock because that's just the way I fight. I wear taped feet and hands that's just my style. I entered the main training room and entered the men's locker room. I taped my hands and feet as I said before and put on some Nike basketball shorts. They were green and black. I jogged back out into the exercise room. I threw a quick low kick at a punching bag and then headed butted it on accident. I smiled and screamed with joy and fierce. "Woo," I said kicking the bag again, "I feel alive. Canada here I come, baby." I took a mannequin and put it in an arm lock for practice. Until I saw the mannequin's arm breaking off I let go. I kicked it in the head and then set it back up. The door opened in the other room and my friend Mike walked in. "Take off your shoes," I demanded. "Gosh," Mike said, "you don't have to be so mean about it's just about taking your shoes off, man." "My rules," I said. I threw another kick at the punching bag and head butted it again but this time it was on purpose. Like I said though, "I feel so alive." I threw a combination of punches and threw a quick kick. I then ran across the room and ran in circles and then did a back flip and then screamed again. Mike walked into the room and again and entered the locker room. "Good job by taking off your shoes this time," I said, "I'm so proud of you to make this day better you need a good practice." I heard him laugh threw the locker room. He came out with spandex and powdered feet. "Where's your tape?" I asked. "I forgot it at my house," said Mike. "Then borrow mines it's in my bag." He walked back inside and came back and in five minutes came out with his hands taped and everything. "Are you ready," I asked, "your class has begun." He nodded and I grabbed some mannequins and held it close to me. I looked at Mike and he was ready and set. Mike is fourteen years-old. I'm his mixed martial arts teacher and I've been teaching him for four years. He's been here since he was ten if you can't ass straight. "So," I said, "do you want to practice against me or the mannequin?" "You," he replied. "I see you are brave," I said weirdly, "I'm won't take it hard on you. Don't you have school tomorrow you should get home?" "It's Friday I don't have school." I nodded and tapped him on the head. He tripped me and I fell to the ground and started punching me in my face but I rolled him over and put him in an arm bar he tapped and I let go. He felt his leg and I laughed and helped him up to his feet. "Why did you do that?" "Well," I said, "the fight didn't start and I'm sorry I had to tap you like that. Even when you cheat you lose and you just learned your lesson. I bet your legs are burning because you cheated." I laugh some more and the kid turned around and kicked the punching bag furiously. "Dude, settle down," I said, "That's just what happens when you cheat. Now I'm trying to say you made a bad choice by picking me. Take it hard on the mannequin you don't have the guts to beat me, yet." The kid smiled and I rubbed his head making his hair go from left to right, left to right. I got the mannequin and set it down on the ground and Mike looked down at it and put his left eye brow up curiously. "What am I going to do with this dirty mannequin? I mean it's defenseless so what am I going to do?" "You are going to practice your submission moves. I'll teach some moves that I've never taught someone before. And in ten minutes it's your time to go so we have to really fast. So first an arm bar and this isn't the regular arm bar I usually taught you," I said. You take your opponent arm and you lock up their arm without touching any part of the chest. You lock it and then you pull and turn it. I bet every single time you do it you opponent will tap, guaranteed." He nodded and then tried it he did it wrong but before I could teach him the right way I heard a car honk it's horn. Mike looked out the window, "It's my mom," he said. "Well Mike," I said, "I'll see you on Monday and I'll teach you some more moves then." We both walked out the door and his mother sat it the car. Mike ran up to the car and entered it. His mother attempted to drive off but I stopped them and walked up to the window. "Can I have a ride, please?" "Yeah," she said, "Come on in." I entered the car and she drove off. The whole car ride was silent and when I arrived at my house and exited the car. I gave Mike a hive five and said my goodbyes and when they drove off I checked my mail box. Just one letter to my surprise and it said: ---- From Mystery, Welcome......................................... That's all it said I was more confused than ever who sends a message that just says welcome I guess it's a mystery that is from mystery. SEGMENT "The future is not to be told, yet but it can be determined. The world trusts us to take care of it. Until I do that I'm tied to hell. At the base core where l will be burned sadly. I will make someone tap. When I win I will ask one of those superstars "who's overrated now?" With disrespect I'll say it loudly and until he beats me which may be on Wednesday he will never earn my respect. Thy kingdom come what I say will be done. What I say today is that Davis will bleed ungratefully. He will bleed by a guillotine choke that I will cast upon on him. So what do I say you have just heard and so did the spirits above. Aaron Carter will live forever even when he's dead. He will live watching wrestlers fight there heart out with courage. All I have to ask all the JCW superstars is do you have that courage?" -Aaron Carter ROLE-PLAY The world is stuck to you where ever you go and even when you commit suicide you are still stuck you earth. The world is a confusing place and I have chosen to go to another country to live. I chose to live in the United Kingdom. That is the world of mixed martial arts fighting and that's why I'm moving there. I will have to say my goodbyes to my family, friends, and little Mike. He will have to get a new tutor. He will probably ask me why you have to leave Mr. Carter. Only thing I'll be able to reply to is: "I just have to go." The scene opens in Sacramento, California and a moving truck sits in front of me. The guys decided to put all my stuff into the truck drive it to the airport and have the plane drop it of at the United Kingdom. "Is there anything you would like to hand carry Aaron?" A moving truck employee asked me. "Yeah," I said, "what about all the family pictures and my mixed martial arts suit." He was going to walk away when I stopped him. "And my Pantera album from the nineteen nineties. I don't want anyone stealing that expensive album I brought." The employee pulled the album out of his pocket and handed it to me. I was surprised an employee from miving truck tried to steal my Pantera album. I really don't know if they have Pantera albums in the United Kingdom. I might have to listen to David Bowie all the time. "Hurry up and get all this stuff out I want to get to my new house as fast as I can," I said. "Can I have a little help then?" The employee asked me nicely. "If you want to get there faster give me a little hand of god or be tied to hell." I nodded and shrugged. "Okay then," I said, "if it will be faster I'll just help then." I ran back into the house and carried the couch out of the door and then I dropped it on my foot. "Oh my god," I said loudly. "My.......... foot." The moving truck employee pushed the couch off my foot and helped me walk back to my car. "Are you okay?" "Yeah," I replied, "I might have broken it but I'm okay." The truth is the couch didn't even fall on my foot. I dropped it in front of my foot and yelled so loud to get the employee's attention. I did all this because I just didn't want to help. It's not even broken and I didn't even feel anything. I still sat there holding my foot like it really hurt then a hornet came from nowhere. It's still like a winter, spring in between thing so I don't know where it came fron and it just sat on the top of my head. "What the heck?" I smacked my head as the moving truck employee packed another load of thing unto the truck. I still had to remember to keep my cool and act like I was hurt. So I stepped out the car and immediately fell just to make this dramatic. "Help, Help," I yelled. The moving truck driver ran up to me and looked at the hornet plunge it stinger into my forehead. "I got everything," he said. He saw the hornet fly away. "So a hornet got a little horny with you, huh?" I laughed and he helped me back up to my feet and I jumped back into my car. "So are we going to the airport, right?" "You were faking about you toe injury just for I could do all the work wasn't you?" He asked "Yep," I replied. "Yeah we are going to the airport and you have to pay for you trip. I will get some employees at the airport to help me pack the things on the plane. Alright to Central Sacramento we go." He drove off before me to make sure that I was following him to the right spot. Then to Central Sacramento we went to go to the United Kingdom. MATCH DAY Submission Singles MatchTRTvs.Zurg KulgerWinner by Submission: Zurg KulgerGenerate Match with the G-Fe**Heather Lyons** - The following contest is a Hardcore Four Way Match! Introducing first... weighing in at 200 pounds... SPEEDY!!!!! Park-no more sorrow plays and Speedy heads to the ring. Introducing next... hailing from Sacremento, California... weighing in at 234 pounds... AAAAAARRROOON CAAARRRTERRR!!!!! From Heaven by Children of Bodom http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJdEC5gG0iM plays and Aaron Carter heads to the ring. Introducing next... accompanied to the ring by Gail Kim... hailing from Houston Texas... weighing in at 216 pounds... KIIIZAAARRRNIII!!!!! plays and Kizarni heads to the ring. And their opponent... hailing from Houston, Tx.... weighing in at 360 pounds... CHAAAOOOS?!!!!! by Lil Wayne plays and Chaos? heads to the ring. bell rings... ding... ding... ding... d Simulator:S**Ace Lyons** - Chaos? bounces off the ropes and runs toward Aaron Carter. Chaos? attempt the bulldog. Aaron Carter pushes him past and slams him back first to the mat. Aaron Carter pulls Chaos? upright. Chaos? throws a jab. Aaron Carter slips the jab to the left. They lock up. Aaron Carter irishwhips Chaos? into the ropes, he bounces off the ropes. imulate Short | Simulate Med**"Double D" Dave Daniels** - Chaos? bounces off the ropes. ium | Simulate**Ace Lyons** - Aaron Carter smashes Chaos? in the jaw with a back elbow. Chaos? rolls out of the ring to ringside. Aaron Carter follows. Chaos? throws a jab. Aaron Carter slips the jab to the left. Speedy pulls a chair followed by a cheese grater, sledge hammer, and barbed wire bat from under the ring and tosses them into the ring. Speedy grabs Aaron Carter and rolls Aaron Carter into the ring. Speedy climbs into the ring. Speedy taunts Aaron Carter. Speedy barrels toward him. Speedy spears him onto the mat. Speedy climbs to his feet. Speedy reaches into the trash can and grabs a bag full of tacks. He pours the tacks onto the mat. Speedy punches Aaron Carter, Aaron Carter goes down. Kizarni locks up with Speedy. He irishwhips Speedy into the turnbuckle, Speedy falls to the tacks. Kizarni pulls Speedy upright to his feet. Kizarni grabs a steel chair and smashes it over his head. Speedy falls to the tacks. Speedy starts to get up. He knocks Speedy down with a scissor kick. "Double D" Dave Daniels - Face first onto the tacks! Ace Lyons - Kizarni strikes Aaron Carter in the face repeatedly. A hard punch sends Aaron Carter to the tacks. Kizarni picks up a stop sign. Kizarni bashes Aaron Carter in the face with the stop sign. "Double D" Dave Daniels - There is an impression of his face in the steel! Long Simulat**Ace Lyons** - Kizarni locks Aaron Carter in the crossface. Aaron Carter fights the hold...Aaron Carter fights the hold...Aaron Carter escapes the hold after 12 seconds.Kizarni grabs Aaron Carter by the ankle. Kizarni stomps Aaron Carter in the groin. He covers Aaron Carter. ...1 Aaron Carter kicks out. Kizarni climbs to his feet. Chaos? bounces off the ropes and runs toward Kizarni. He bulldogs Kizarni. Chaos? climbs to his feet. He covers Kizarni. ...1 ...2 Kizarni kicks out. ing Match... Results: "Double D" Dave Daniels - Chaos? was so close! Hardcore Si**Ace Lyons** - Chaos? climbs to his feet. Speedy connects with a fist to his head. "Double D" Dave Daniels - Powerful punch by Speedy!!! ngles Match**Ace Lyons** - Speedy chops the chest of Chaos?. Speedy slaps the face of Chaos?. He bounces off the ropes and runs toward Chaos?. He grabs his head and smashes it face first into the tacks. 13vs.Lil**"Double D" Dave Daniels** - Chaos? might be busted open after that one. Ace Lyons - Kizarni grabs his left foot. Kizarni ties Speedy into the figure four. Kizarni crawls over and covers Speedy. ...1 ... Speedy kicks out. Aaron Carter rises to his feet. Aaron Carter pulls him up. Aaron Carter delivers the Stabber on Speedy!!! Aaron Carter covers Speedy. ...1 ...2 ...3 bell rings... ding... ding... ding... Heather Lyons - The winner of this match... AAAAAARRROOON CAAARRRTERRR!! From Heaven by Children of Bodom http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJdEC5gG0iM plays. Mid Canada Wrestling Inc Jason Freeman - The following contest is a Standard One Fall Singles Match! Introducing first... hailing from Sacramento, California... weighing in at 234 pounds... AAAAAARRROOON CAAARRRTERRR!!!!! From Heaven by Children of Bodom http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJdEC5gG0iM plays and Aaron Carter heads to the ring. And his opponent... weighing in at 250 pounds... DAAARRROOON DAAAVIIIS!!!!! And Gone by Justin Timberlake featuring T.I plays and Daron Davis heads to the ring. bell rings... ding... ding... ding... Brad Dyck - Daron Davis bounces off the ropes and runs toward Aaron Carter. He clotheslines Aaron Carter, Aaron Carter goes down. He lifts Aaron Carter upright. Aaron Carter rolls out to ringside, Daron Davis goes after Aaron Carter. Aaron Carter blocks the chop by Daron Davis and delivers a chop of his own. Aaron Carter runs toward Daron Davis. Aaron Carter drops a knee on Daron Davis. Cid Carver - That's gotta hurt! Brad Dyck - Aaron Carter gets to his feet. They move to the aisle way. Aaron Carter bolts toward him. He knocks Daron Davis down with a running chop block. Aaron Carter stands up. Aaron Carter barrels toward him. Aaron Carter comes to a stop. Aaron Carter and Daron Davis move toward the ring. Aaron Carter punches at him, Daron Davis blocks the punch and knocks Aaron Carter down. Daron Davis stomps Aaron Carter in the head. He lifts Aaron Carter to his feet. He connects with a kick to Aaron Carter. Cid Carver - Kick to the midsection! Brad Dyck - Daron Davis shoves Aaron Carter into the ring. Daron Davis climbs into the ring. Daron Davis connects with several chops to Aaron Carter. Cid Carver - Whooooo!! Brad Dyck - Daron Davis punches at Aaron Carter, Aaron Carter blocks the punch and knocks Daron Davis down. Aaron Carter pulls Daron Davis up. Aaron Carter punches Daron Davis, Daron Davis goes down. Aaron Carter locks Daron Davis in a sleeper hold. Aaron Carter drops a fist on Daron Davis. Aaron Carter crawls over and covers Daron Davis. ...1 ... Daron Davis kicks out. Cid Carver - Daron Davis gets the shoulder up! Brad Dyck - Aaron Carter rises to his feet. He bounces off the ropes and runs toward Daron Davis. Aaron Carter drops a knee on Daron Davis. Aaron Carter gets to his feet. Daron Davis rolls out to ringside, Aaron Carter goes after Daron Davis. Daron Davis rolls into the ring. Aaron Carter climbs in after Daron Davis. Aaron Carter punches him, he goes down. Aaron Carter barrels toward Daron Davis. Aaron Carter delivers the Stabber on Daron Davis!!! Aaron Carter covers Daron Davis. ...1 ...2 ...3 bell rings... ding... ding... ding... Jason Freeman - The winner of this match... AAAAAARRROOON CAAARRRTERRR!! From Heaven by Children of Bodom http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJdEC5gG0iM plays. ---- Jason Freeman - The following contest is a Standard One Fall Triple Threat Match! Introducing first... hailing from Toronto, Ontario, Canada... weighing in at 240 pounds... RRRYAAAN THRRRIIILLERRR!!!!! - The Beginning of the End plays and Ryan Thriller heads to the ring. Introducing next... weighing in at 299 pounds... KELVIIIN JAAAMIIISOOON!!!!! to my world" By Kevin Rudolf and Rick Ross plays and Kelvin Jamison heads to the ring. And their opponent... hailing from Sacramento, California... weighing in at 234 pounds... AAAAAARRROOON CAAARRRTERRR!!!!! From Heaven by Children of Bodom http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJdEC5gG0iM plays and Aaron Carter heads to the ring. bell rings... ding... ding... ding... Brad Dyck - Thriller charges toward Kelvin Jamison. Ryan knocks him down with a running chop block. Ryan stands up. Kelvin Jamison rolls out to ringside, Ryan Thriller goes after Kelvin Jamison. Ryan Thriller connects with a fist to his head. Thriller connects with several chops to Kelvin Jamison. Aaron Carter grabs Ryan Thriller. Aaron Carter irishwhips Ryan Thriller into the steel steps. Aaron Carter drops a fist on him. Aaron Carter stands up. Aaron Carter stomps Ryan Thriller. Aaron Carter races toward him. Aaron Carter lands a running knee drop on Ryan Thriller. Cid Carver - That's gotta hurt! Brad Dyck - Ryan Thriller rolls into the ring. Aaron Carter climbs in after Ryan. Ryan Thriller rises to his feet. Ryan speeds toward Kelvin Jamison. Ryan Thriller delivers the Shot of Ry (hangman's DDT) on Kelvin Jamison!!! Ryan Thriller covers Kelvin Jamison. ...1 ...2 ...3 bell rings... ding... ding... ding... Jason Freeman - The winner of this match... RRRYAAAN THRRRIIILLERRR!! - The Beginning of the End plays. Category:Wrestlers